Trapped in History
by Queen-of-sarcasm
Summary: Lizzie and gang go on a field trip to Cold Creek Inn. Little do they know, that mystery, suspence, and killers await them. Please review!
1. The news

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Obviously. That's why it's called a fanfic. Duh.  
  
Trapped in History  
  
"Guys, please get your field trip forms in!" Mr. Escobar looked around the room at kids  
  
throwing paper airplanes. "Not like simple-minded creatures like you would find staying  
  
at a hundred year old inn very exciting." Still no one listened. Except for Lizzie, Gordo,  
  
and Miranda.  
  
"So what do you think? Wanna go?" Lizzie leaned from her desk to ask her friends.  
  
"I'm in! It'll be so much fun! Gordo! You could take pictures of the place!" Miranda was  
  
bursting with excitement.  
  
"Yeah... I guess I could! It'll make a good documentary!" Gordo said as the bell rang.  
  
The kids grabbed their things, and ran out the door.  
  
"Umm... Mr. Escobar? What are we going to be doing exactly?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"It's all on the notice! Please get your parents to sign it! It will be so much fun!"  
  
"Oh, okay! Thanks..." Lizzie said as she walked out the door. She met her friends on the  
  
bus.  
  
"Hey! I saved a seat for you!" Miranda exclaimed as she slid over. Lizzie looked around  
  
the bus.  
  
"Where's Gordo?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Oh. He's at the back. Trying to explain to Ethan that we're not actually going back in  
  
time, we're going to the 'Cold Creek' inn on 57th street." Miranda explained. Lizzie  
  
still hadn't caught on. She pulled out her permission slip from her back- pack, and began to read.  
  
Dear Parent/Guardian,  
  
Your child is learning about the history of America. Since we understand that it gets  
  
boring in the classroom, we have arranged to book the 'Cold Creek' inn on 57th  
  
street to use. The class will be staying there for a week, and will learn what it was like to  
  
live in the late 17th century to the 18th century.  
  
Please sign the slip below, and have your child return it to class. There will also be a  
  
scavenger hunt-like game through out the week.  
  
Sincerely, Mr. Escobar~  
  
"That sounds so cool! All I knew was that we were staying at this huge place, and it  
  
would be for a week!" Lizzie was excited now.  
  
"I'll talk to my parents. You talk to yours. They have to let us go! Gordo phoned his  
  
parents, and they're cool about it!" Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo walked off the bus, and  
  
went their separate ways home. 


	2. Can I go?

A/N: Sorry for not up-dating! Busy, busy, busy! Yes, I have changed the title once again! It was originally supposed to be Trapped In History, not Trapped In Time. That's fixed now! Thanks for you all who reviewed! I appreciate it! Here we go... Chapter 2.  
  
"Mom! Can I PLEASE go? This is like, SO important for school!" Lizzie, almost on her hands and knees, was begging.  
  
"I really don't know. Your father and me will have to talk about it. This is a really big thing-"Started Jo.  
  
"Exactly! It's a really big thing! That's why I GOTTA go!" Lizzie was screaming now.  
  
"We'll let you know before dinner. In the mean time, why don't you do your homework?" Suggested Jo as she cut up celery.  
  
"Pppfffttt! Yeah right! Im gonna call Gordo and Miranda!" And with that, Lizzie dashed up the stairs.  
  
Matt walked in the room just then. "Aren't you glad I'm an EASY child to look after?"  
  
"Quiet Matt! I really don't know what im going to do with lizzie." Jo scolded.  
  
"Can I make a suggestion?" Matt volunteered.  
  
"NO!" Sam and Jo both replied as Matt walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey you guys! Can you go?" Lizzie asked Gordo and Miranda who were on the phone.  
  
"Yeah! My parents are really cool about it!" Miranda exclaimed. "I don't give them enough credit!"  
  
"Yes. Its gonna be fun! That is, if you can come. I can." Replied Gordo.  
  
"My parents are going to make a decision before dinner." Lizzie rolled her eyes. Why did HER parents always have to be the party-poopers? They totally sucked the fun out of everything. Lizzie drifted away thinking about what the Cold Creek Inn might look like. She imagined it having oak flooring with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. With carpets in the shade of dark red going up the stairs...  
  
"Hello? Lizzie?" A voice asked on the other end.  
  
"What? Oh... right! I gotta go guys. I think my parents are calling." Lied Lizzie. She really wanted to forge her parents' signatures. As if she ever could. Then she decided against the decision. Supper was almost ready. She could smell the spaghetti from her room. She leapt off her bed, and down to the kitchen.  
  
"So, can I go?" Lizzie asked casually as she walked in the kitchen. 


	3. Getting packed

A/N: Wow! Once again, Im sorry for not updating! of course only my fans would care! I don't think I have any though... You have to be really good at story writing to get fans... which I am not... Ill stop rambling now...  
  
Disclaimer: Gee, guess what? I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! Gasp wow! That's AMAZING!  
  
"Your father and I have decided to let you go." Jo said.  
  
"Really? Wow! That's awesome! Thanks Mom and Dad!" Lizzie hugged her parents.  
  
"Your're actually letting her go?!" Matt hollered. "Why didn't you let me go to the movies with my friends?"  
  
"Because." Sam said. He looked at Jo. "Because you are not that responsible yet."  
  
"Am too!" Argued Matt.  
  
"You put your sisters plastic cosmetic mirror in the microwave. It melted. That is not responsibility!" Jo pointed her finger at Matt.  
  
"Fine, fine. You win!" Matt surrendered.  
  
"Thanks! Ill be upstairs packing!" Lizzie squealed and ran upstairs.  
  
"Yah... My parents are letting me go." Lizzie said to Miranda on the phone.  
  
"Great! This'll be so much fun!" Gordo said.  
  
"Alright. Lets run through the checklist once again." Miranda informed.  
  
"Tooth brush? PJ's? Cool clothes?"  
  
"Check, check, and check." Lizzie said after she tumbled through her suitcase.  
  
"Check, check, and I don't think I own any cool clothes!" Gordo said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Yes you do..."Lizzie started.  
  
"Well, its 10:30. We better get to sleep!" Gordo said as he hung up.  
  
"Yeah... sleep..." Lizzie said to herself as she tucked herself in.  
  
A/N: I kno, it was short! But Im suffering from writers block... Anyway, after this chapter, the story will get good! Woo-hoo! 


	4. There has been a death

A/N: Wow! I haven't updated in like, a month! I am so sorry! Thanque to all who reviewed! It means so much to me! Well, here's the chapter...  
  
The next day, Lizzie woke up and got ready for school. That day they were leaving to go to the Cold Creek Inn. They would be gone for a week.  
  
"Hey mom. I'm gonna go to school. See you guys next week!" Lizzie kissed her parents good-bye, grabbed her stuff, and headed out the door.  
  
At school, she met Gordo and Miranda and sat beside them.  
  
"Children... please listen." Mr. Escobar began. "You all know the guidelines and rules of the inn, right?" The question was followed by a mumble of 'yes's.  
  
"Can we just hurry up, and go?" Lizzie asked her friends. They snickered.  
  
"Okay. Now I want you to pair up with at least one other buddy. But there cant be anymore than 4 people in a group. One you have your partners, line up to get on the bus!" Mr. Escobar explained.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda huddled together, and lined up. Soon enough, they were on the bus.  
  
Ethan sat next to Kate on the bus. Ethan also was trying to figure out how to open the window. Which was quite a challenge for him.  
  
"So... what do you girls think will be at the Inn?" asked Gordo filming Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Stuff." Replied Miranda. Lizzie rolled her eyes.   
  
"Welcome to 'Cold Creek Inn'. This Inn is still used by people, just not the upper floors where you will be staying in. The rooms are completely safe, but we prefer not to use them. The top floors are said to be haunted by the founder of this inn. They call him ghost Stineberg. Don't worry... I'm sure he won't bother you." The tour guide tried to sound scary, but failed miserably. The students were yawning, biting their nails, or, like Ethan, staring off into space. "well, now that you're all here, Ill show you to your rooms."  
  
After the students were assigned their rooms, and roommate, they followed Cheryl the tour guide outside.  
  
"This back yard is protected by a large electrical fence from the general public. There is a warning sign, so smart people should stay away. It does shut off during day, by an automatic timer. At around 12:00, an hour ago, it shut off. Most people don't know that. Feel free to walk around..." Cheryl's voice was cut off as a horrible crackle, and saw one of the maids arms catch the wire mesh around the gate. She struggled to free herself, but a white electrical light engulfed her body. Then she fell limp onto the ground.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" screamed Lizzie. The children gathered around the maid.  
  
"I don't understand... the gate- it was supposed to be off!" Cheryl shrieked. "Someone call 9-1-1!" Mr. Escobar pulled out a cell phone. But it was too late.  
  
"She's dead." Came a voice of one of the students. 


	5. Is it just me?

A/N: Hey yall! I'm so sorry I didn't update in a long time! Check out my other story I'm writing with lizziegordonforever called confession! Enjoy Chapter 5!  
  
Mr. Escobar made his way around all the kid's dorm rooms explaining that even though one of the maids died, they would still be staying at the hotel.  
"Why are we still staying here? I mean, doesn't it seem kinda dangerous?" asked Helena Briggs, a girl who was rooming with Kate.  
"We understand it was an accident. Just stay away from any fences, and you should be fine. Remember that tomorrow we will start the little scavenger hunt. You and your buddies that you picked to sit with on the bus, will face challenges." Mr. Escobar said. Little did he, or anyone for that matter, know that they would face more than just planned challenges.  
  
"Goodnight Lizzie." Miranda said as she turned of the light.  
"Night Miranda." Lizzie started. "I wonder if that maid is okay..."  
"Lizzie, she's dead. But it still bothers me that Cheryl would still let us stay here."  
"Yeah, I know... it seems kind of dangerous for us. I think Cheryl's out to get us. I don't really like the way she has been acting..."  
"Uugg... Lizzie, give it a rest. She doesn't want to kill us, okay?"  
"You're probably right... but still... I get a funny feeling around her..."  
"Goodnight Liz. Try not to think about it." Miranda covered herself up with the quilt and drifted to sleep. Lizzie tossed and turned, listening to argumentative voices coming from downstairs.  
Lizzie tiptoed out of bed and slowly opened the door. She closed it, and followed the voices down the stairs.  
"... Do you think she's coming on to us? I think the blond one knows something is up." Lizzie heard a woman say. She opened a door, and peered through the crack.  
"I don't think so. They all think it was an accident. They're kids, Cheryl. What do they know?" Another older woman said. Lizzie's eyes grew wide. 'They must be talking about the maid!' she thought.  
"Just wait till another one dies... they'll be surprised! We need to make it seem like the "ghost" did it. Like you said they're kids! Stupid, stupid, kids." Cheryl said. Lizzie couldn't take it. She flung the door open, and ran into the room.  
"So you thought you could get away with it, huh?" Lizzie remembered cops saying that on old detective movies. The ladies frowned, and then started to smile.  
"You killed the maid didn't you?" She waited for an answer. "Didn't you!?" She screamed. Just then, about a dozen kids from her class, including Gordo, Miranda, and Mr.Escobar came into the room. And about a dozen more other guests followed.  
"She-they killed the maid! I'm telling the truth!! It was Cheryl! And this other old lady! They're murderers!" Lizzie looked at the blank expressions on the people's faces.  
"I'm afraid there has been a mistake. We were just rehearsing our lines for tomorrow's game. It seems coincidental, I know, but what can you do?" The older woman explained. A very sleepy Mr.Escobar shooed the kids back into their rooms.  
"Hey, Lizzie... We all make mistakes. I would have done the same thing." Gordo expressed his sympathy.  
"Thanks Gordo, you're such a good friend." Lizzie turned back to Cheryl and the other woman. Cheryl pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. She talked, and inhaled at the same time.  
"Just wait until another person dies. Elisabeth McGuire..." She paused as she blew out a puff of smoke. "You're next." She smiled, inhaled, and blew out again. She drummed her long, bright red, blood red nails on the wooden table. Lizzie gasped, and ran up the stairs.  
"Miranda!" She screamed. "Miranda!" Lizzie turned on the light, only to find Miranda's bed empty, and the sheets covered in a sticky, red liquid. "Miranda!"  
  
A/N: So what do ya think? Email me your comments! 


	6. BIG truoble

A/N: Thanks for the review yall!  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie hollered touching the sticky blood red substance covering Miranda's sheets.  
  
'Cheryl probably killed her!!!" Lizzie thought just as a girl ran into the room.  
  
"Lizzie, calm down! I'm here!" Miranda hugged Lizzie. Lizzie looked back at Miranda's bed.  
  
"I-I thought... I thought Cheryl killed you." She whispered, embarrassed.  
  
"She didn't kill me Lizzie! I was putting on my lip-gloss 'cause my lips were chapped, and I accidentally spilled it over my sheets. I went to the bathroom to clean it up. That's why I was gone." Explained Miranda.  
  
"Oh... I guess I'm over reacting..." Lizzie paused a moment. "Never mind. I'm not over reacting!  
  
Cheryl said I would be next!" rushed Lizzie.  
  
"Next for what?" Asked Miranda as the sat on Lizzie's bed.  
  
"For-for... I think she wants me dead."  
  
"Okay, tell ya what... you go to sleep, and in the morning, me, you, and Gordo will stick together. No matter what. We won't get lost; you won't get killed. Now go to sleep." Miranda instructed.  
  
"Okay, but... make sure the door is locked. And the deadbolt too. And the window. Make sure it's closed!" Lizzie panicked.  
  
"Lizzie, listen to me... the door is locked, the window's closed, and Mr.Escobar is down 2 doors. You're fine!" Miranda picked up some Kleenex, and started rubbing the spilled lip-gloss up from her sheets. "Miranda?" Asked Lizzie sheepishly.  
  
"What?" answered Miranda a little annoyed.  
  
"Can you leave the lamp on?"  
  
Miranda sighed. "Fine." She said flatly. "Anything else you want? Maybe a gun, so you can shoot the next person that comes in here? Or do you want your mom?" Miranda continued sarcastically.  
  
"Shut-up Miranda! But maybe I should call my mom. You know, so she won't worry." Lizzie started to pick up the phone.  
  
"You mean so you won't worry?"  
  
The phone in the room was old-fashioned. Just like the rest of the room. It had a wooden floor, with a rug underneath each of the girls' twin beds. It had one old vanity table, that had a cracked mirror, and the paint was peeling off. The bathroom was small, but had renovations done to it. Though one of the sinks taps, would shut off properly. The ceiling had a few water stains, and was made of planks of wood.  
  
Lizzie listened to the water dripping in the bathroom. 'Its like that ghost story where that girl heard dripping. She thought it was the shower. And she thought the dog was under her bed, because he licked her hand. But when she went to the bathroom, she found out the dog was strangled, and the dripping she head was its blood. And written on the mirror was "Dogs aren't the only ones who can lick".' Lizzie didn't dare say that to Miranda though. Miranda already thought she was crazy. Perhaps she was.  
  
Lizzie eventually drifted off to sleep, letting the gentle dripping of water lullaby her asleep. No killer came into her room. No dog got strangled in the shower. And Miranda did not die.  
  
The next day, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it.  
  
"Hi. Its Gordo."  
  
"Obviously." Lizzie said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Where's Miranda?" He asked.  
  
"In the shower."  
  
"Oh. Well, we have to meet Mr.Escobar in the lobby in half an hour to start our scavenger hunt."  
  
"Thanks Gordo. Do you wanna come in?" Offered Lizzie.  
  
"Sure." Just then Mr.Escobar appeared in the doorway.  
  
"David Gordon, I don't want to see you in any girls rooms. You know the rules. If I see you in any girls room, you'll get kicked off the trip!" Mr.Escobar warned.  
  
"Oh...okay, well, uh... see ya!"  
  
"Bye Gordo!" Lizzie waved.  
  
Half an hour later, the class was meeting in the lobby.  
  
"We will give you each a clue. That clue will lead to another ect... those clues will tell you not only about this hotels history, but about how people lived during the 18th century.  
  
"We have a little play to put on for you first. The play will contain clues for you. Listen carefully." Cheryl said. The play began. "One day, a long time ago, there was a girl named Mary. He father was the owner of this hotel. She lived on the top floor. We have a picture o her, you may look at." The old woman from last night, passed around a photo. As soon as it got to Lizzie, she gasped. It was a spitting image of her!  
  
"The maids of this hotel, were mad at the Mary, because her father paid her to just live here! The maids set fire to the room Mary was staying in. Room 109." That was Gordo room!  
  
"We will now do a reenactment of what the maids may have said.  
  
"Do you think she's coming on to us? I think the blond one knows something is up." Exactly what the women said yesterday. They continued speaking what Lizzie overheard them say last night. But she wasn't so sure it was for the play.  
  
"Come on, let's go search for clues!" Gordo pulled Lizzie over to Miranda who was examining the picture of Mary. On the back of the photograph, said: 1878-1892.  
  
"Gordo, you may think I am insane, but I think what those guides said today was just a cover up for what they said last night." Lizzie said.  
  
"Its fact Lizzie. It what the maids back then did. They killed Mary. And now, if you were listening to the play, they think, Mr.Stienberg, Mary's father, is haunting this inn."  
  
"No, Gordo. I look like a dead girl." Lizzie protested.  
  
"You just need more sleep, that's all." He joked.  
  
"This is serious!" Lizzie explained.  
  
"Guys, hurry up! The other groups are way ahead of us!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Fine. Lets go." Lizzie walked away. She turned back to Cheryl, who smiled, and held up a photograph. Lizzie walked over to her.  
  
"Lizzie, this is the girl who will be killed! I think she looks a lot like Mary, don't you?" A smile spread across Cheryl's lips. Lizzie squinted at it. It was a picture of her!  
  
Lizzie opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. It was just air escaping from her lips.  
  
Whaddya think? Review! 


	7. Now they know

A/N: I'm so sorry 4 not updating sooner! Busy, busy, busy!

Chapter 7-

Lizzie tried screaming, but nothing came out.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. This is what you get for interfering with other peoples business. I tried to scare you away, but you didn't listen." Cheryl said, taking yet ANOTHER puff of her cigarette.

"You didn't try to warn me! You just want to kill me!" Lizzie finally screamed.

Just then, Miranda and Gordo came running over to Lizzie and Cheryl.

"Go on Lizzie. The other groups are way ahead of you." Cheryl said calmly; too calmly.

"C'mon Lizzie. Gordo found a clue, so we have to go to the attic next." Miranda said, pulling Lizzie away from Cheryl.

"Yeah, it was an old movie reel. The old theater projected from the attic." Gordo explained.

"Oh. Yeah! Lets go." Lizzie said as they walked off.

When the gang got to the attic, they couldn't find a theater anywhere.

"Maybe you got your facts mixed up, Gordo." Lizzie suggested.

"No. I know tones about this hotel, and if the theater were anywhere else, I would have known!" Gordo argued. Miranda hit him on the head.

Then, a light flickered, and sound echoed through the attic. It was the sound of an old movie.

"Lets go!" Miranda bravely said, pulling her two friends in the direction of the movie.

"Uuhh... are you sure about this? I mean, hoe do we know its safe? And what if theres a psycho person up here?" Lizzie worried, following behind.

"You mean like me?" Cheryl asked stepping out of the shadows. "Lizzie was right. I am out to get her. And while you're u here, I may as well kill you too!"

"Cheryl, this is freaky. Please stop!" Miranda exclaimed.

"I don't think she's joking." Gordo said, pointing to the gun in her hand.

They all screamed. Only the class was on the main floor, and couldn't hear a thing.


	8. No1 believes them

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I do hope I get more reviews in the future though! But thanks anyway. Please enjoy this chapter! Tiffany

There were footsteps that could be heard coming up the attic stairs. The group turned around. Cheryl put away her gun. Mr. Escobar entered the room.

"Help us, Mr. Escobar! She is going to kill us!" screamed Miranda.

"No, no. I can assure you, she isn't!" Mr. Escobar tried calming down the frantic kids.

"Really! She is!" Gordo yelled.

"Well, come along then!" I heard screaming from down stairs.

'So they could hear me!' thought Lizzie.

"Go ahead! Check me! I wasn't doing anything to the kids! I was showing them around the attic!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Mr. Escobar laughed. "There will be no need for that."

"There is!" Lizzie protested.

"Lets GO!" Mr. Escobar instructed. He made his way down the stairs. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo turned to look at Cheryl.

"Pity no one believes you!" She shook her head.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo couldn't think for the rest of the afternoon. They came in last place for the scavenger hunt.

Lizzie was scared out of her mind. Her other two friends were scared too, but not nearly as bad as Lizzie was. They knew Cheryl wanted to kill Lizzie, not them.

"We'll stay with you at all times!" Gordo promised. Miranda nodded.

"Okay. Thanks guys!" Lizzie forced a smile.

She couldn't think of what to do next. All she knew was that she needed to bust Cheryl before their trip was over.

A/N: WOW that was short! Lol. Im suffering from a bad case of writers block. Got any ideas to help me out? Plz say so. I'll give you full credit for your idea to help keep the story going!


End file.
